Vanished
by Sage1
Summary: James and Poppy are finally a couple.The problem is that James pissed off a fellow night world person a while back and he plans to get revenge so he goes after what would hurt James the most;Poppy.He files a policee report.Soon the police give up. Few yea
1. Dinner and a Movie

Title: Vanished

Author: Sage

Spoilers: NW

Disclaimers: Takes place after the ninth book in the night world series and is mainly about James and Poppy. I don't believe any characters will be mine, but if so I'll let you know! I do have one character though, Seth. 

Rating: 15 for swearing I might change it though

Summary: After the events of Secret Vampire and the ninth book James and Poppy are finally a couple. The only problem is that James pissed a past fellow night world person off a while back and this vampire plans to get revenge so he goes after what would hurt James the most; Poppy. James not being able to find Poppy puts out a police report. After months of searching the police give up. A few years later James sees her again; on a billboard?

Part One: Dinner and a Movie

"Poppet are you ready yet?" asked James trying not to sound too eager to get going.

"Why Jamie, aren't we in a rush," said Poppy hopping down the stairs as she tried to put her tennis shoes on.

Poppy had on a snow-white Fair Isle cowl-neck sweater; with a pair of dark blasted low-rise boot cut jeans. Her tennis shoes were bran-named New Balance. They looked rugged and were a navy blue color. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail with tendrils of her curly hair curling around her face.

James had on a black ribbed half-zip pullover, with a pair of olive green navigator cargo pants. His tennis shoes were a pair of gray rugged running New Balance shoes. He had spiked his hair at Poppy's insistence. 

"Gosh, you look good in everything you wear," James said emphasizing the word 'everything' as he grabbed his and Poppy's coat. 

"Look who's talking mister sexy, and no, I want my black Pea coat," she said dashing underneath James's arm.

"I am so sorry," James said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"No sarcasm ness with me mister!" she said poking him in the chest and smiling up into his face. "Come on let's go pick up Ash and Mare."

"I still don't see why they have to come along. I wanted you all to myself tonight," James said pouting.

"Just like every other night?? Anyhow Mare and I need to have a girl chat!" she said as she got into James's black Integra.

"Like you can't do that on the phone??" James asked.

"We can, but it's better talking in person anyhow you and Ash need to get some guy talk in too though babe. Jamie come on it's not going to be that bad. You'll still get some smoochies!" She said turning and smiling at him as he pulled out of the driveway of their new apartment.

He shook his head and grinned. With his left hand on the wheel and his right hand on clutch they drove to Thierry's house to pick up Ash and Mare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally they're here," said Ash grabbing his jacket. "Mare let's get a move on it!!"

"Hey punk don't talk to me like we're married," she said jogging down the hall to the front door.

"Thank God for that," Ash mumbled.

"Hey I heard that!!! And considering that Poppy and I both agreed not to do the 'deed' until we got married I'm surprised you haven't hustled to the down on one knee thingy," Mare said poking him in the chest.

"I never did understand why James and I let you to get together," he said groaning. "And do you have to keep reminding me?? You're driving me crazy every night sleeping in the same bed."

"That's also another thing we agreed on. Aren't we just stinkers," Mare said smiling at the re-arranged face Ash had made.

The walked on to the snow bitten side walk and ran to the car.

"What the hell took so long?" was the first thing Ash said as he jumped in the back and slide over to the other side.

"Look at her," James said pointing to Poppy.

Poppy looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You guys are real grumpy lately," Poppy said putting her lower lip out in a pout.

"Poppy I don't think you want to know why!" said Mare as Ash and James smiled at each other in the mirror.

Poppy turned in her seat to look at Mare.

"My sweet little innocent Poppet," said James grinning and chucking her under the chin.

"Oh please, I know perfectly well why you guys are so grouchy. It's because Mare and I made a packed that we wouldn't fuck you guys until we were married and well the fact that we also agreed to drive you guys nuts and sleep in the same bed with you makes the grouchiness high peeked," Poppy said turning around and crossing her arms in a well mannered way.

James and Ash coughed at Poppy's forwardness. Mare just laughed and shook her head.

"And what do you know about my innocent ness Jamie??" Poppy said looking at him questioningly.

"Poppy, sweetie, baby, he's your soul mate," Ash said laughing at her.

"Well he's not so innocent. Jamie you're such a slut," she said shaking her head in disappointment.

James burst out laughing.

"Geez it's like the same with Ash," Mare said, adding "Slut," to it.

"I am not a slut," said Ash crossing his arms trying to act serious and failing miserably.

"So hey what movie did you pick Jamie??" Poppy asked.

"Vanilla Sky," he said stopping at a red light.

"Yes, but we're going out to eat first right?? I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant," Mare said looking at McDonalds.

"James she wants McDonalds," said Ash.

James screeched the car into a u-turn, and while other cars honked, they pulled into the drive through.

"I want a number seven," Mare said.

"Eww crispy chicken sandwich. When you come to Mickey D's you have to get a double quarter pounder with cheese and super sized fries. Matter a fact Jamie get me a number four," Poppy said.

"Honey you're a vampire you need blood not McDonalds," he said.

"Well every once in awhile it's okay to have some greasy goodness!" she said licking her lips. "Make sure my drink is HiC Orange."

As James ordered Poppy turned to look at Mare and Ash.

"So Ash," Poppy said, her voice full of menace.

Ash looked up.

"Did you have fun in talking Jamie into seeing Vanilla Sky??"

"Very much I did in enjoying it!" he said smiling.

"I wanted to see Kate and Leopold," Mare and Poppy said in sync.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Here," said James as he passed the bag of food to Poppy and pulled out. 

A few minutes later they pulled in to the movie theater parking lot.

"Are you guys finished yet??" Ash asked.

"Yes um," said Mare.

They got out of the car and started walking towards the doors of the theater. Poppy wrapped her coat tighter around her and then pulled James's arms around her. He smiled and pushed his face into her neck.

As they got into the theater a gust of warm wind greeted them in the face.

"Four for Vanilla Sky," said Ash as he paid and the others went to go get popcorn and drinks.

"Buttery goodness," said Mare.

"You guys are pigs," said Ash shaking his head as the two girls dug into their popcorn pails.

"Hey! If you want a make out session tonight I'd hold your tongue!" said Mare glaring at him.

"Fine, fine," he said shutting up.

"That got him didn't it??" said Poppy laughing at him.

James had joined in.

"Laugh it up James. Just you wait till you do something Poppy doesn't like, blackmail city," said Ash laughing at the look on James face.

"Gotcha there didn't he James," Poppy said.

James jerked his arms around Poppy's waist and swung her up. "My little Popple wouldn't do anything like that to me!!"

"Don't bet on it," she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, bringing him into a deep kiss.

"Hey you're supposed to save the best for last Jamesy boy," said Ash snagging his arm around Mare's waist and bringing her against his front.

"Look who's talking? That's the worst position you could have her in. Rubbing against you and all," James said.

Poppy dropped her legs from James's waist.

"Hey now Jamie you're getting nasty!" said Poppy as she sat down in the rocking seat.

The movie started. 

2 hours and 15 minutes left….

"Jamie I have pee," said Poppy.

"Baby can't you just wait? There's only 10 minutes left," he said.

"No I really have to go," she said as she got up and started stepping over Ash and Mare.

"You want me to go with??" he asked.

"No I'm good," she said as she walked up the aisle and out the door, heading towards the restroom.

Ten minutes had past, the movie was over and Poppy hadn't come back.

"What happened to her??" said James walking out the theater door.

"Come on James she took a shiii…" Ash started to say.

"No she said she had to pee, if she had to take a shit she would have said she had to do a number," he said looking worried.

He walked up to the girls' bathroom, opened the door and yelled "Poppy are you in there??"

No answer.

"Poppy??" yelled James one more time.

"Look sonny, there's no Poppy in here. I've been in here for over an hour cleaning the pigsty of a bathroom and no one has come in here," said an old lady that was obviously the janitor.

"No, she said she had to go to the bathroom, could you just look at this picture and see if you've seen her," he said as he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to a picture of Poppy.

"I'm telling you nobody has come in!" she demanded. "Know be gone."

"Damnit!" he said grinding his teeth together.

"Calm down James. You know how Poppy is, playing tricks like this all the time," Mare said unconvincingly. 

"NO, she has never gone this far in it. It's always for few seconds. I know her, she was really into that movie and when she gets into movies she only leaves when she absolutely has too. She would have gone fast. Something's wrong I don't feel her anywhere," he said and then he ran up to the counter. "Excuse me sir have you seen this girl??" James asked a kid who looked about 21.

"Yeah," he said.

James sighed.

"Her brother dragged her out. He looked real mad. Like she'd done something wrong," he said.

"Her brother? Phillip?? No way," he said.

"No his name wasn't Phillip it was Seth. Yeah, she kept on screaming 'he's not my brother' but I figured my sisters done that to me before," said the guy.

James looked at him like the guy was fucking stupid. Then he glared at him.

"God damnit!! Humans are so fucking stupid!!" he yelled jerking his hands up and turning around towards the door. Then he turned back around and broke the counter in two shocking everyone.

James ran and dashed out the glass doors pushing them so hard that they shattered.

"Oh shit. Seth Redfern??? Oh shit," said Ash as he ran after James. 

"Who's that??? What's happened to Poppy??" Mare said as she dashed after Ash. 

~~~~~~~

"Thierry I'm telling you she's gone!! Get a group together and look. I'm going to the police station and the humans looking for her," James said.

"But James she has to be missing for twenty-four hours before they can file a missing persons report," said Mare.

"I'll make them think she's been missing for twenty-four hours," said James as a tear rolled down his cheek. "God she's only been gone for four hours and already I can feel my heart break. We have to find her tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without her."

TBC…

Look for the next part "Search and Not Found" which will hopefully be out tomorrow. 


	2. Search and Not Found

A small teaser; I hope you enjoy it! Sage 

Oh, and when the full chapter is done a proper thanks will be given out to everyone who commented. 

Chapter Two: Search and Not Found 

(Two weeks after the events of Chapter One)

James leapt over the fence and ran towards the front entrance of Thierry's mansion. "Any word?"

Ash cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry James. We've heard nothing."

Mare however took the initiative and wrapped her arms around James' neck. "Don't worry we'll find her. I promise."

With tears in his eyes James sighed. "Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep."

Mare set herself at a distance and placed her back against Ash's chest. James slowly dragged himself in the house and dropped onto Thierry's couch. 

"What am I going to do without my Poppy?" he croaked and cried into his hands. 

Everyone in the mansion stood in a group around the broken lamia. The grim silence continued as the Daybreakers looked on in helplessness. 

~~~~~James' life after a Poppy-less year

"James get up! You can't keep doing this to yourself," Ash yelled at him as he jumped up and down on his cousins' bed.

A girl with coppery red curly hair popped her head out from under the bed. For a second Ash thought it might have been Poppy, but then the wonderful happiness and hope that he had had for a second evaporated as he saw that the girls eyes were brown and not green. 

"Um, he's in the shower," the girl said.

She lowered the cover a bit more giving Ash a view of her bitten neck. He gave the girl a disgusted look.

"You need to leave," Ash said hauling her up and leaping off the bed. 

"Wait a minute I'm naked!" she screeched.

Ash growled. "I don't care what you are, you still need to leave."

The girl got out of the bed completely naked and sized Ash up. "And who the hell are you to tell me to leave?"

"Did he tell you he has a wife and that she is so much in love with him?" 

The girls' eyes widened. "What? That s.o.b. I swear he didn't tell me! That is the last thing I need. Another heartbroken wife out for revenge on me; this little sexcapade wasn't even worth it. I didn't even have an orgasm. He was drunk! I mean his package is hot as hell, but……"

Ash groaned. "I do not want to hear this."

Steam curled from the bathroom door as it opened. Ash met the gaze of a shattered, but handsome face. "I'm not married. I was never married."

"—Um……but he said," the red head bit her lip in confusion.

James' eyes were deadly. "He was mistaken."

Ash lowered his eyes. It had been a mean lie that he hadn't intended for James to hear. 

"Perhaps it might be better if I left all the same," the girl replied as she glanced back and forth between the two beautiful men, one glaring, and the other looking ashamed.

"Yeah," James spoke not relieving Ash of his glare.

The girl scurried around the room picking up pieces of scattered clothing. "Have you seen my underwear?" she asked James, but when he didn't reply she added. "You can just send them too me."

With that the young girl leapt past Ash and out the door. 

"Why are you here Ash?"

"I came to get you out of bed, to keep you away from alcohol for a day at least."

James swallowed; his Adams apple bobbed up and down, as he grinded his teeth together. "You better leave too."

Ash shook his had and placed his hands on his hips. "Naw man. How 'bout you come with me. We'll go hiking, a camping trip. Get your mind off things?"

"You askin'?"

Ash looked at James warily. "Half asking, half demanding."

"You know I don't go well with demands."

A bit of panic entered Ash. Even though James was in a terry cloth towel that was wrapped around his waist the man looked so dangerous at that point that Ash had gotten his first ounce of fear in over a year. 

"Go back to your wife Ash and stay out my life."

"What-what life man? Y-you sleep all day, you get up go to the bar for hours on end, get drunk to no means, go on the prowl for a fast fuck, get dinner, and go back to sleep. Now pardon me, but when did that ever become a classification for having a life?"

"Fuck you! I'm doing good with this life."

Ash sighed. "You're not happy."

"How the hell can I be happy without 'her'?"

Ash threw his hands up. "I-I don't know. That's for you to decide. I'm not asking you to fall in love again!"

"Then what the hell are you asking?"

"I'm asking you to come with me and the guys on a camping trip and start a life, a better one than this anyway.."

"How can I have a life without her? What about Mare?"

"She's fine with it."

"Tell me Ash, what would you do if when you came back from the trip Mary-Lynnette was no where to be found. What would you do if you couldn't hold her in your arms at night?" James' voice cracked. "If you couldn't kiss her, couldn't smell her hair? What would you do if you reached out to hold her, to make love to her, and she wasn't there?"

Ash looked at James and then back down to his feet.

"You don't know!" James viewed. "You want to know why you don't know, because it wasn't Mare that got taken right from under your nose. You can hold her every night, and make sweet love to her whenever you want. You can tease her about her wild red hair and you can kiss her beautiful red full lips to no end."

Ash swallowed a lump in his throat. James had switched from Mare to Poppy. 

"You will never know what it's like to loose your soulmate. You married her and you've made a baby with her. You see her every night. She's flesh and blood to you, but P-P…" James stumbled on Poppy's name.

"Poppy," Ash helped.

"All I have of her is a picture. A small wallet sized picture that doesn't even come close to capturing her beauty, her essence. I sometimes think this last picture captured her and that it wasn't Seth," James whimpered as he fell too the bed.

Ash stood over him and felt a tear slide down his cheek. "James I……"

James jerked his head up as if noticing Ash for the first time. "Get out!"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Ash started backwards.

James reached for something and threw it at him. "Get the fuck and stay out of my life. Go back to your wife where you can re-live everything you've done with her. Laugh about the past, talk about the future, look at pictures from a wedding that was beautiful right?"

"You would have known if you had accepted the invitation."

Tears were streaming down his face. "You know I thought my tears had run dry. Would you get the hell out! Get out!"

"Fine! Just do me a favor; think about the camping trip, please James. Poppy wouldn't want this. She wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life on booze and whores."

"Don't talk about her like she's dead! Don't you dare!" 

Ash shook his head and reached for the door. "Think about!"

James glared at the door one more time before he convulsed in another fit of tears. 

**::Teaser Ends::**

****

Sorry for the spelling mistakes other errors, or anything else that was wrong with it. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
